The Danger Lingering is just sitting next to you
by Ansandras
Summary: It woke up. It felt powerful. It could destroy the world. It started singing. A man was passing by. He listened to the song yet he could not tell what words were being sung. He loved the tune. He went away humming its tune. Suddenly a hoarse voice shouted "KANAME".
1. The Lullaby and the warning

Chapter 1: Lullaby

? Pov

It woke up. It felt powerful. It could destroy the world. It started singing. A man was passing by. He listened to the song yet he could not tell what words were being sung. He loved the tune. He went away humming its tune. Suddenly a hoarse voice shouted "KANAME".

Kaname's Pov

A strange wave of power passed me. "So, you have wakened up "I whispered. Takuma couldn't understand what I said. Then, as fast as I could I told him to go out of the room.

Takuma's Pov

Lord Kaname whispered something I couldn't catch what he said. He suddenly told me "You can go now". I went out and then he started saying something I muttered "weird". But then I stopped because I heard something a voice booming in that room. Yet it was not his. It was a raspy girl's voice it said something like "YOU WILL _._ THE ONCE _ YOU AND THERE'S HOPE TO _ THIS _IS _"

Kaname's Pov

As soon as Takuma 'she' contacted me through mind 'You won't be winning this one game' she said. "We'll see" I said. Then a voice boomed in the room "YOU WILL THE ONCE AROUND YOU AND THERE'S HOPE TO WIN THIS. DANGER IS COMING."

(All)Night class student's Pov

A voice boomed no one knew what it said but as soon as it ended all night class student except Kaname went to his room Kaname had to order them several times to get them out.


	2. The Attack

Chapter-2

Kaname's Pov

A new student has come to join the night class. Her name ... she never even introduced herself. Yes she is a vampire. She never listen's to anyone. Today she ran away again. "I wonder how Takuma is managing her..."

Takuma's Pov

How fast can she run ... And what's with these roses. 'Where ever she goes these Red and black roses came like trackers...' Many girls were chasing me but when they saw the roses they forgot me '... They think they are pretty... it smells like Blood and darkness... Yup it's hers it has her scent and also it has blood so it is of a vampire.' "FOUND YOU" She was standing ... frozen 'like frozen... wonder what made her like that' She turned and then I was scared very scared. Her nails were now grown her eyes were red...deep red. She ran towards me, I was frozen, all the girl went to sleep because of the roses.

Kaname's Pov

A small paper fell from... the ceiling. Something was written on it. It was the same except half. It read 'Value the ones around you'. At the down corner of the paper were two roses 'Black and red...'

_Flashback_

_Takuma came in with two roses in his hand. The colour was black and red. It smelled blood. "Ta-" "it is not mine, it is hers... she ran again and then went back I found these two roses kept there she saw this, she said it was hers." "Ok, you can go" "Ok, Kaname"_

'_Huh she is so hard to handle'_

_Flashback ends _

"What did-" a scent hit my nose 'Blood'. Then it hit me "TAKUMA"

Takuma's Pov

She came closer... closer she hit me with her nails on my face, I was wounded. I collapsed she said in my thoughts 'Tell him be ready'. Then everything went blank.

All night class students (Except Kaname and Takuma)

'The smell of blood...' they heard Lord Kaname shout "TAKUMA" "Could it be his blood" "Think so" "Let's go to lord Kaname-" "And go to the place where the blood scent is." They went "Vampires Takuma has been attacked we need to go." Lord Kaname said "Yes, Lord Kaname" they all said.

Kaname's Pov

'Takuma must be alive because I feel his presence... They must be worried about him... Yuki mustn't know about it.' After a few minutes I also went to Takuma. The aristocrats (I don't know how to spell it) looked very scared. I saw what they were looking at, I didn't react, and I didn't care. Care... I remembered the note. Could it be that the note was supposed to drop at that time... guess I have to gain their trust. Meaning not that they are not loyal and all but as friends.

We healed him more likely give him our blood (I didn't, I couldn't) He said he wanted to talk to me alone. 'Ever since she spoke everything is going wrong' I thought. A knock on the door "Come in" "She said 'Be ready' who is she exactly?" "An pureblood" "We all know that but her scent is different it seems... older" "I said she is a pureblood and this is the end of the conversation" "YOU NEVER TELL US ANYTHING, SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN" Takuma slowly realized what he did "I am Sorry-" "No need to apologize, what you say is right I never tell you all anything" "You all?" "Yes, Night class students come in" they came. "We are sorry we eavesdropped on you, Lord Kaname" "It is alright" Everyone was surprised at his behaviour. "Well,you all deserve to know the truth but no one will tell Yuki." Everyone nodded. And then he started...


	3. Old Life

Chapter-3

Kaname's Pov

"It's scary" "We have to do... that" "Hell it's old" "What did the voice that boomed in your room said?"

"You will lose. Danger is coming." I said 'it is true it said that but is not the whole thing it said'

Takuma's Pov

'Why is he lying? Well I have to keep my mouth shut'. "Everyone you can go But Takuma stay here I need to talk to you" 'He is going to tell me to not tell them. I am sure' "Takuma," Here it comes "You know what it truly said. You were the closest to this place." "Yes, but I don't know the whole thing." "Do you want to know" I absent minded nodded 'Damn it' "Well it said, You will lose. Value the ones around you and there's hope to win this game. Danger is coming." "Mmhmm and you don't want anybody else to know about it right" "Thank you, Takuma" "Most welcome."

Yuki's Pov

I woke up. The new girl was approaching me. 'What would she want' "You can get your old life back" she said in a raspy voice "The boys memory will be turned a little bit but he won't hate you" 'Zero' "You can even go back to day class and everyday you can stop those girls even the headmaster agreed" 'My old life... I do miss it' "You can live in the daylight with the help of this potion" 'I WANT IT BACK' my head was screaming and my heart even agreed I said "Ok" she whistled and then everything changed. I drank the potion. I went to the day class. Everything was back to normal but my Artemis rod. As soon as on first day I opened my rod the girls got scared of it as it was grown. They scrambled away. Even though far they were still waiting for the Night class students. I saw the new girl and smiled at her, she looked at me and I mouthed a 'thank you'. She smiled back. Kaname was at first very angry at her about the offer but as soon as he heard I accepted it he got sad. Right now he is glaring at her. I chuckled. She was smiling at him. Realization hit him, what kind of realization, I don't know. He then smiled back at her, her smile disappeared. I frowned. They went for their classes, I went for my job. Nothing happened today, I was bored. I went to sleep.

Kaname's Pov

It was a very long and boring night, especially without her here we went to our dorms. We all went to sleep.


	4. Purebloods are really scary and creepy

Chapter-4 Purebloods are really scary and creepy

Night class students

"You all will have to keep an eye on her, just so she doesn't do anything stupid. You all know what 'stupid' means here right?" everyone nodded. 'Like drinking human blood or using her powers outside here'. "So, where is she right now?"Everyone looked at each other, hoping for answers, and then Kaname said "apparently, I have told Ruka to spy on her until I tell you all"

"Why Ruka" "Because Takuma won't be able to hide and run so quickly, in this condition, also he must have seen the monstrous version of her and hell that is scary" "What do you mean by 'the monstrous version' of her?" "The one that show how powerful can she be when she drinks blood." "How does she look and where can she get the blood?" "Can you imagine having very long nails and very sharp canines which come out of your mouth and your eyes getting deep red like a demon?" Everyone nodded

"Well this is just the starting of it, you can't even describe how it looks, and it can only be done by real vampires like purebloods but it takes a lot of human blood and flesh to do that but the first form needs less human blood yet it doesn't need human flesh and she has that because she was able to do the first form, you all know that she is new here she must have already taken many lives..."

"But why would he be terrified? Because she hit him with her claws?" "It could be and she would be scarier than all other purebloods even me and Yuki combined, even if we drank lots of blood, she would still be scarier, but there is another thing that could happen..."Kaname didn't want to come to that part.

"What but? Lord Kaname" the night class students got the feeling that he didn't want to talk about it because it was very bad "that is he looked into her eyes" "Eyes what's so special about it" "It could be that he got a glimpse of it and got frozen there and she attacked him or he looked into her eyes, still got frozen but in fear" "Why fear?" "I told you that they get deeper when we turn into first form" Everyone nodded "Well they turn deeper, the more blood they take the deeper the shade of red gets an..." "And?" "The eyes reflect all the horror and sadness of the killing and each and every purebloods has different style of killing" Everyone gasped "So cruel" "I hope that didn't happen to Takuma" "Everyone go to sleep" "Yes, Lord Kaname".


	5. The Eldest

Hello, this is ansandras. Myra k kuran, thank you for liking it and for the updates, i couldnt make a chapter because i was busy with exams, then this festival of our country came and so i wasnt in my house for quite a few days and interaction of kaname and her, here is it.

* * *

><p>Chapter- 5 Eldest<p>

Normal Pov

As the students left, Ruka came in. She said "So far, she hunted animals, in the forest" "Oh, I see" Kaname said. "She has already come back" she said "Call her and you can leave the room" he said "Yes, lord Kaname"

Kaname's Pov

'Gathering power, huh' I thought. She came in. "So, you sent your servants after me" she said "They are not my servants, they are..." my voice trailed off 'what are they to me... friends, no, they are not my friends' "So, you do admit they are your pawns." "It was your voice, isn't it?" "And I thought you were the smartest, think about it, do you love anyone around you as much as you love Yuki, they are just pawns to you" 'What she says is... true' "Now she is gone, you know, it was her choice, she chose it, and if you think she did the right thing because she dragged herself out of this, you are wrong, she will be dragged in this, and you will be the one to drag her into this." She said "How do you know that I will do this in the future, it is upon me what I do, not you" I said. She came closer, with a smirk; the space between our faces was an inch.

She whispered "I am aeons older than you, child. I am your beginning, I have seen millions of different vampire and I know how your mind works. I have powers that are older, more powerful, some that are hard to learn and control, and some that even the greatest of vampire couldn't control or should I say learn and even some that are lost. You can't destroy me; to me you're just a child, even less than that, an infant or an unborn." It hit me 'She was the first vampire in history, she is even worse than I thought' I knew she was older than all of us, more powerful but this old... "Yes child, your thinking is right" "You're... You're Lamia suco" I said, she stood straight "Yes, I thought you didn't learn the history, I thought you believed that stupid rumour about Dracula being the first vampire, that stupid man was one but an Level E one. That bastard tried to destroy the human kind, his own kind. Bah, it still makes me angry when I think about it. " She said 'Does she take me for a fool.' And she left whispering something, which was "Now, choose what you will do next." 'What does she mean by 'choose''

Cliffhanger

* * *

><p>Lamia suco have two meanings, since it two words (Yup these both a two different words) Lamia means vampire, witch, lamia, sorceress, ghoul, enchantress and suco means bloodsucker, vampire, spider.<p>

This is my first fanfiction if i havent told you all


	6. I don't want to fight this one war

Chapter-5

'What does she mean by 'choose'' "I can't waste time on thinking right now first, i have to alert the vampires" Kaname muttered. He was about to call Ruka, to assemble the vampires. But, she came into the room first.

Kaname's Pov

"Lord Kaname, what happened?" Ruka asked, then looked at my face. She was worried about something, then i realized it was me, i was scared of her, maybe i am an unborn to her, i hate to admit it even to myself but she scared me really bad, I don't want to fight this one war. But for them, i have to stay strong, strong to lead them, strong enough to protect them, not just Yuki but all, all of them. "The danger is greater than we thought, she is not just an evil pureblood, but she is our beginning" I said "Danger... Pureblood... Evil... Beginning... History" She took her time to take in the news "The history starts when a human drank blood, he turned into a vampire, there was something in the blood that made him like that, it was nearly a thousand years ago." she said "The history goes far back, Ruka. That made the man vampire but an E-class one," "What!?" "Dont interrupt now, Ok?" "Ok" "It goes back aeons ago..." I started

* * *

><p>I apologize that it is a very short chapter, but the next one will be long, as i wanted to put the history in one chapter and please review<p>

-Ansandras


End file.
